clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin
Club Penguin is a virtual community developed by New Horizon Interactive where players can play games, chat with other players, and basically have fun. The game can be played by people of all ages, with an optional Ultimate Safe Mode, which only allows the player to say prewritten messages, and can also only read other prewritten messages. As well as the free version, there is also a paid version that offers more features. Gameplay Playing games rewards players coins which they can use when they become members. Usually once a month the staff would hold fun parties celebrating a holiday or special event. Often they give away free clothing at these events. If you do become a member you can spend your coins on furniture for your igloo, clothing, pets and acessories. These items can be found in catalogues which displays the items for sale. Players can read the latest news in the newspaper. The newspaper contains information on events, places and the game in general. It also displays riddles, jokes and comics submitted by other players. Pets In Club Penguin, one can adopt little virtual pets called Puffles, who can play, eat, and sleep. If feeling neglected, Puffles can run away. They have Strength, Health, and Energy meters. Mini-Games The mini-games in Club Penguin are used to get coins to buy accesories and such. The games featured in Club Penguin are currently Ballistic Biscuit (a game which the player is on an innertube and being pulled a boat, and has to dodge floating objects in the water), Astro-Barrier! (an arcade-like puzzle game which the player has a certain amount of bullets and lives, and he or she tries to shoot barriers which are usually moving), Ice Fishing (a very simple fishing game where you try to catch fish and dodge dangerous obstacles), Puffle Roundup (in this game, you move your cursor to catch Puffles and put them in a fenced area), and Sled Games (you race against other real players in a rush down the hill side). The score system is the same in all of these games but Sled Games. Areas Club Penguin features many areas that don't necisarilly affect the gameplay. Here is a list of the currently available areas: * '' The Night Club/Dance Club - Players can dance on a disco floor, be DJ or be with friends at tables upstairs * '' The Coffee Shop - Players socialize by sitting down on couches or playing Mancala against others. * '' The Gift Shop - Members buy clothes, flag pins and diffrent colors for their penguins. Non-Members may only buy diffrent colors. * '' Snow Forts - Players can participate in snowball fights against each other. * '' The Super Rink - Players can play foot hockey with each other, though you can't get the puck into a goal. * '' The Pet Shop - Players can buy Puffles * '' The Pizza Shop - Players can pretend to work at the shop, sit down at tables, play a piano and dance on stage. * '' The Dock - Players can sit by the ocean or on the dock (this area is mainly used to get to the Ski Village). * '' The Mountain - Players participate in the Sled Races here. * '' Member Igloos - Players may come into igloos Members have opened up. * '' The Sport Shop - Technically the same as the Gift Shop. * '' The Cabin - Players sit down and socialize by a fire and on chairs and couches. * '' The Town - Players may access the Coffee Shop, Night Club and Gift Shop here. * '' The Plaza - Players may access the Pet Shop and Pizza Shop here. There are also secret areas on Club Penguin that are hidden on the map. These are: * '' The Dojo - A secret area where players like to talk. * '' The Ice Berg - A secret area where players talk and sit by the ocean. * '' Secret Agent HQ - An area for Secret Agent Penguins, who talk about how to report people for breaking the rules. This area is only accessable from a Spy Phone, and if you've been in the HQ, the Sports Shop. Secret Agents Secret Agent Penguins are somewhat like moderators, but they help find people who are breaking the Club Penguin rules. To become and Agent, players must be at least 30 days old (on Club Penguin) and fill out a survey by clicking on the 'M' badge in the top right corner, then by pressing it again in the smaller window. Not everyone is accepted. Penguin who are, though, get a Spy phone, which can teleport them to the Secret Agent HQ. Only Secret Agent Penguins can go in there. Secret Agents are not just for fun, though; they have to keep Club Penguin safe and set or a good example, or they might be kicked out of HQ. Member Activities Members on Club Penguin have a great deal more of things to do in the Club Penguin world. Members can buy clothes, decorate their igloo and buy three more diffrent colors of Puffles. To buy these items, players look at a virtual catalog at their igloos, Gift/Sports Stores or the Pet Shop. The only way to buy items is to get money by playing one of the mini-games. Upcoming Events In the Club Penguin newspaper, these are the listed upcoming events: * ''April 14 - New Clothing Catalog * ''April 14 - Search for Easter Eggs around Club Penguin to get prizes! * ''April 21 - April Furniture Catalog * ''April 28 - "Too funny to say" Keep in mind sometimes the creators will give little hints to what is coming but won't exactly say what it is. Secrets The people who make Club Penguin like to throw in little hidden secrets in the catalogs and games. Here are the listed secrets found: MEMBER-ONLY SECRETS * ''Buy a Viking Helmet - Click on the right yellow sandal in the clothes catalog. Viking Hats sell for 750 coins. * ''Buy a Striped Tie - Click on the collar of the suit jacket & shirt in the clothes catalog. Striped Ties sell for 150 coins. * ''Buy a Fireplace - Click on the far right cabinet of the wooden cabinet in the furniture catalog. Fireplaces sell for 1500 coins. * ''Buy a Java Beans Bag - Click on the word "Coffee" of the Coffee Shop Collection page in the furniture catalog. Java Beans Bags sell for 150 coins. * ''Buy a Sunset Painting - Click on the right branch of the large Antarctic Cactus in the furniture catalog. Sunset Paintings sell for 1500 coins. NON-MEMBER AND MEMBER SECRETS * ''Make the Grandfather Clock move - Click on the clock of the Grandfather Clock in the furniture catalog. It will start moving (a very pointless secret). * ''Extra Astro-Barrier! Levels - Beat Level 10 of Astro-Barrier!. During the explanation for Level 11, DON'T SKIP IT and wait for 30 seconds. A blue ship will appear on the tutorial screen. Shoot it and you will get 10 extra levels. When you complete them, you will continue to the regular game. External links * Club Penguin.com The offical website. * Club Penguin at Miniclip.com The game hosted at Miniclip. Category:Virtual communities Category:Miniclip games